A rainy day
by Amaya Hime
Summary: No matter what happened in those rainy days, you have to believe that there will be better rainy days coming soon. And you have to believe that after the rain there is a sun. (An Okikagu fanfic -marriage life-)


A rainy day

The rain kept falling in the hard ground and in the whole city like it wasn't going to stop. It was around 10 hours already. Some people hates the rain falling down in the city so they keep sleeping the whole day until it stops and others love standing under the rain, playing and having fun. But those who are in love with playing are just unique people you can't find a lot of them in the world. Anyway, through those people was a man, he was running and panting while looking right and left. His sweat mixed with the rain's and made no difference. The man was the light brown haired guy police man who had a reddish brown eyes. He was looking right and left like he was searching for someone. He finally reached the park that was in the city and stopped as he started panting heavily.

"China.." he said walking closer to an orange haired girl who was sitting down on the park's chair hugging her legs to her chest. Kagura wasn't like the old one you see her in anime. She had a longer hair that and matured body because years had passed. Her face became prettier than before. Her hair was wet from the rain and also her clothes. The light brown haired also matured. His body was build with muscles but it was covered with his police suit. He became more handsome and he grew his hair taller that was tied with a tie to the back thst reached his shoulder. He suddenly took off his jacket that he was wearing and put it down on the orange haired girl's shoulders. "Idiot you will catch a cold" he said then he looked at her face. He found some tears of her eyes were falling down her cheeks. Even though the rain was very hard and you could barely see tears and sweat from rain he realized her tears. Sougo raised his hand and reached her face wiping away her tears.

"Those idiots who say that they love crying while the rain is falling down cause no one can see their tears are wrong" he touched her cheeks softly and slowly rubbing it. "Still mad?" He asked looking at her eyes. The orange haired sniffed and looked away. "Still.." the brown haired rested his back on the chair. "Is it alright for the both of us to catch a cold?" He said again looking at the front. "It will be good for me since I can skip work" he smirked looking at the beautiful girl beside him. Kagura just ignored his last sentence and kept looking at the front.

Sougo neared to her more putting his hands in her shoulders, he leaned to reach her ear "I" he started whispering "I can take the pain of having cold, but I don't think I can take yours" the brown haired smiled making the girl blush deep red.

"B-baka sadist" she tried to push him away but wasn't able as wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, I said I'm sorry already, didn't I?" He said as he stared at her earning a glare from her.

"No, you did not"

Okita sighed in defeat "Okay, I'm sorry" he said hugging her to his chest. Kagura pushed him away again earning a growl. "What's now?" He asked.

Kagura stared at him "Not before you buy me a Sukonbu" she smirked as a vein popped in his head at hearing the name of her favorite food's name.

...

"Ah finally" the light brown haired stretched both arms. They had just entered and realized the orange haired woman started to head to her bedroom. "Sleeping already?" He asked following her to their apartment.

"Yes, I'm so tired, so sleepy" she answered as she leaned and put her head down on the pillow and closing her eyes without even taking her shoes off.

Sougo frowned "Hey, you are going to wet the bed with water" he said as he sat down next to her. Kagura raised her body as she put her head on his chest still closing her eyes.

"It's alright we will clean it tomorrow, sadist" the police man smiled and kissed the forehead of hers. He loved her, he really loved her she is his wife after all. They had a perfect life together but with some problems I mean a lot of them but the two of them loved the other with pure feelings. When they were young they seemed that the both hate each other but in the deep inside they carried pure feelings that no one were able to change it. Okita smiled and put his chin in top of her head remembering the past three years that they started to have strange looks at each other, blushing at the teasing they got from each other. It was like a miracle when the both started to go out together. Everyone thought that they were kidding or something and when they believed it they thought that they might hit their heads while fighting. They have been married over a year now.

That day the both slept deep sleeping like they didn't sleep , of course not after closing his apartment's door Well, their apartment. . The morning came and the brown haired guy woke as the sun's light string bothered him while sleeping. He groaned moving a little bit to the left being hinders with the orange haired's body. Sougo groaned again moving her a little bit. When he couldn't dodge the sun anymore he sighed sitting and resting his back on the board. His hair was kinda messy as the tie he used to tie his hair with was in the end of his hair. His eyes were red and puffy like he was the one to cry the night before. He yawned a long yawn then he looked down at the sleeping wife. He smirked grabbing the edge of her nose but not enough to chock her. He then released her jumping out from the bed and heading out from their room. The light brown haired was rubbing his hair and closing his eyes as he tried to remember the bathroom's way.

...

Sougo prepared a cup of coffee and some food that he might eat before he going to the work and have a boring day like every day he had. As soon as he put his mouth on the cup he heard a sneeze. His head snapped towards the room that he shared with the orange haired. He heard another one and that when he decided to go see his wife. "China?" He said as he opened their bedroom's door.

There he found his beloved china sitting on the edge of their bed with her messy clothes and hair with one leg on the ground and the other under her butt. "I think I caught a cold" there Sougo neard her putting his palm on her forehead.

He smirked "I didn't know that monsters get sick".

Kagura without even glaring at him said. "Bastard" Feeling unable to do anything else.

He sighed "Do I need to skip the work?" He smirked getting a slap from the orange Yato girl.

"I'm not fulfilling you that wish" she said as she gave him her back and put her head in the pillow. Sougo sighed as he hit her in the head softly earning a long groan.

"I'm going now, china" he stood heading to the door. He heard her mumbling that it's impossible for a person to understand it. He ignored her as he got out from the room. He grabbed his katana and headed to the house's door.

...

"It's cold over here" the orange haired girl said hugging her blanket. She looked at the clock and it was already 8:30. 'Where is that bastard sadist? It's getting late'. Sougo is supposed to finish his work in 7:30 and his limit to reach his home was around 8. But, a half an hour redundant made his lovely wife worried about him. Kagura sat up and looked at the window. It was raining again. 'It's raining... again' Kagura didn't hate the rain but the rain brought her many bad memories in her life. She sighed wrapping the blanket around her tightly and stood up heading out of her room. "I managed to survive alone the whole day, that sadist I will kill him when he comes back". She can't deny that she missed him and she can't deny her feelings for him but, the both of them loved to tease each others and angers him since they didn't like to take the first step. But, as a tradition Sougo was the first to confess his love for her and was for sure the first to propose. Kagura smiled as she hugged her blanket as she remembered the memory of being proposed by her husband. She walked towards the door rubbing her messy hair. She stared at the door and neared it but was surprised when the door suddenly opened to reveal the light brown haired guy.

"Ah, what are you doing standing here?" He asked as he entered. He was all wet and had his hair and clothes moist.

"Uh... I-I w-was just... I was.. d-drinking water" she said gesturing at the fridge which was behind her. She was worried, sick worried but she simply hated showing this worrying to him as she expected herself not to lose. Sougo raised an eyebrow then he narrowed his eyes but that when he felt tired. He left her and walked.

"You are terrible lair" He whispered but enough to make her hear him. She blushed as she knew he found out she was lying.

Sougo raised a bag he was holding "I bought you medicine" he said handing the bag to her.

"Really?" She said with a smile. Sougo was about to give her the bag when his hand returned again.

"Wait a minute" he said putting down his other things in the nearest table "You lied then..." he looked at her "you were worried about me?" He said getting a deep red blush from the orange haired yato girl.

"I-I wasn't" she said going after him as he entered their room "I was worried about my medicines, of course" she said hiding her blush with the blanket. She put the cloth in front of her nose and looked down at the ground. "Baka" she burried her face in the blanket's cloth. Sougo's smirk turned into a soft smile as he neared her as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her to his chest.

"The monsters can be cute sometime" he smirked earning another slap on his face. Well, that's how was the Okikagu house was like. Teasing and love, Fighting and hugging, insulting and say beautiful words.

...

"Stay away, you will catch my cold" stated the orange Yato girl as she was already buried under the blanket of hers.

Sougo smirked "What? Are you worried?" He mocked earning just silence. He kept looking at the wife of his. Feeling that he won in argument he leaned pressing his chin on her covered shoulder. After all she had no power to fight back. Sougo leaned on her ear and started to touch her hair softly "It's alright if I catch the cold of yours" he whispered putting his hand on her forehead to see her temperature. "Oh god, china you are burning" stated Okita.

"I don't understand why I was the only one to catch the cold you were also under the rain" she pouted.

"I have strong immunity" he smirked as he went to the other side to see her face. He laughed when he saw her face "You look like a tomato" Kagura groaned as she tried to move to the other side but he forced her to stop. Sougo took the towel that was on her forehead to wet it with cold water. "Here" he put it in her forehead and touched her cheek "Try to sleep, you will get better" he rubbed her cheek softly smiling. Kagura was feeling a lot of pain but his smile was easing on her. Sougo smiled at her innocent reaction and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, sleep" he ordered as he saw her closing her eyes slowly after feeling drowsy from the warmth she got.

...

The orange haired yawned stretching her arms above her head as the towel fell down to her lap. She slept very well and was cured from the cold. She stared at the front not realizing anything in the room she then looked at the right side of hers to find her beloved husband sleeping in peace. She stared at him blushing a light pink as she started to remember the whole night and how he treated her.

She removed his hair from his eyes staring at them. Kagura leaned and kissed the forehead of his. Before she could return to her position she was grabbed by the strong hand of the police man to press their lips together.

"Since the day I got married to you I wasn't able to rest a day" he said getting a glare from the Yato girl.

"Bastard" she said getting out from the bed nearing the mirror looking at her face and messy hair. Sougo stared at her back remembering a very important thing she said while she was half sleep and she probably won't remember. She told him that she loves him so much and her life without hem is nothing. This sentence was so simple but it meant a lot to him since he can't hear these things always from his wife's mouth. He stood up as he closed the distance between them. He hugged her from the back getting a deep blush from the woman called his wife.

"W-what's wrong with you all of sudden?" She asked confused.

"I'm happy for your healing" stated the guy called her husband. He wrapped his arms tighter as he inhaled. "How much do you think I missed you?" He said. Kagura moved her body to face his she wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Me too" she whispered but it was enough for him to hear her. Suddenly Sougo raised his wife's head leaning and planting a kiss on her lips.

...

"I feel so sleepy" yawned the light brown haired police man. He grabbed the jacket of the suit he wears for the work started to do the buttons. He yawned again as he found his beloved china enter the room wearing the bath robe as her wet hair was down in the cloth that was on her shoulder. He yawned for the third time "I want to skip the day" he said rubbing his eyes.

Kagura sent him a glare "If you can feed me the same amount everyday, I'm going to let you be this house's wife" she smirked as she looked back at the mirror again.

"So, you admit being a monster" he smirked back playing her game. She groaned trying to ignore his words.

"You are just a sadist"

"By the way, our annivarcery of marriage is coming up soon" Kagura said doing her hair.

"And so" Sougo said without even turning his head. He was wearing his boot.

"So what? We have to celebrate, that's what other married couples do" she twisted her body to look at him. She saw him still yawning. He finished and then stood up smirking.

"Do we look normal?" he gave her quickly peck on the forehead and went out. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She never had a normal life. It's true that she knew about Okita's love but in the same time. She wanted to live like other women in edo and have a romantic life.

...

Five days later

"Kagura-chan!" The one with black hair and brown eyes who was wearing glasses called as he hit the girl lightly on her face. The girl suddenly woke up after the silver haired splashed a glass of water on her face. She sat up gasping for a breah. "Are you alright?" Asked Shinpachi.

The orange haired panted "What happened?" She asked as she looked at the both.

"You lost your conscious 5 minutes ago" Gintoki said heading to his sofa lying down on it. "You look tired, go home".

Shimura Shinpachi helped the Yato girl to get up. "I can't, what about work?" She asked.

"It's alright Kagura-chan we don't have a lot of work to do" Shinpachi said then looked at her. "Do I need to come deliver you?" Kagura shook her head and then she went out of 'Yoruzyia Gin-chan'

"Ne Gin-san you think she is?" The black haired showed a confused expression as he looked at the older man.

"She has been married for a year now. It's probably right" both cleared their throat imagining how will the future be.

...

'I'm so tired and I feel like I'm sick' she said inside of her head while her eyes were closed. Kagura snapped her eyes open 'What's strange that I don't feel like I suffer from a cold or flu it's only my stomach' she then sighed crossing her arms "I will just rest" she said.

"Let me watch something on the TV until that bastard come back" she looked at the clock to find it still 2 o'clock "Impossible" Kagura sighed sitting down on the couch. After two hours of watching some random dramas she started to feel bored, she changed the channel and was attracted by a program that was shown.

"_Good morning everybody we are going today to talk about pregnant women_" said the girl from the TV. "_At first from pregnancy, women starts to feel dizzy_" Kagura raised her head a little to focus more "_Some women keeps vomiting and feels like stomache_" Kagura remembered that she vomited this morning and yesterday.

Kagura held her tummy. "T_hen, what about the consious?_" Asked the other women. Kagura narrowed her eyes. "_Also_" the woman took a deep breath making Kagura's sweat drop from nervousness "_Some women might lose conscious in the middle of the day"_

"Oh, God" Kagura ran towards the door as she decided that she have to make sure herself whether she is pregnant or not by going to the doctor.

...

Only seconds passed but it felt like months for the orange haired Yato girl . All the women in the place felt nervous because of her legs' motive.

Up

Down

Up

Down

She couldn't wait anymore. She went to the hospital and took a sample from her blood to make sure. "Kagura-san" she heard some woman calls her. "

H-here" answered the Yato girl. She took a deep breath trying to control her nervousness. As she entered she found a large smile in the doctor's face.

"Kagura-san" he said.

"Y-yes" she stayed near the door as she wasn't able to go more than that because of her nervousness.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant" Kagura's eyes widened as she felt her legs not carrying her and was about to fell in the hard ground but she tried her best not to fall.

...

"I can't believe I'm going to become a mother" the orange haired Yato girl said holding her tummy and giggling. "I'm so excited" she smiled widely. She returned from the hospital and now was sitting on the couch. Kagura was looking every 5 minutes at the clock excited to see the light brown haired guy and to tell him about her pregnancy to see his reaction. She looked at the clock and it was already 6. She felt really sleepy and so she decided to sleep in her place in the couch.

While Kagura was preparing for sleeping she remembered that today was their anniversary of their marriage she thought to herself that it's great gift that she got in a day like that. She lied down on the couch losing the conscious as soon as she put her head on the pillow. Two and three hours passed and the girl was still sleeping. She woke up suddenly when she heard the house's door open. She glanced at the clock and it was already 9. She looked at the door to find her beloved husband finally back. Kagura rubbed her eyes "You are late, sadist" she stated as she stood up. Kagura realized his wet clothes.

"You were playing in water or what?" She mocked at his view.

Sougo hit her lightly on her head "Are you deaf? Don't you hear the water falling down from the sky?" He asked as he sat down kicking the boots of his legs. Kagura narrowed her eyes as she tried to focus in the sound of what was happening outside.

"Oh" she said then sat down next to him. Kagura looked at him "Then" she started "What made you late?" Okita paused for a moment then looked at her.

She felt awkward getting these eyes from him. "You" he started but a light pink color apeared on his cheeks. Sougo put the back of his hand on his mouth and looked away. "You said that you wanted to do something in this day" the brown haired said making her eyes go wide. He put his hand in his pocket and removed it with a small box "H-here" he handed her a small box.

Kagura narrowed her eyes and looked at the box and at Sougo twice. "I'm not taking it" she crossed her arms making him take a step to the back.

"Wh-"

"It might be a bomb" she said looking to the other side. Sougo felt his vein pop from her stupidity. "Are you stupid?" He asked angrily. He opened the box and grabbed what was inside "This!" It was a necklace he raised it in front of her face. "Is this a bomb?" He asked in anger. Kagura's eyes widened she couldn't believe that he actually remembered and brought her gift.

"Sadist, you.." Sougo put his finger in front of her mouth.

"I was thinking about the same thing but it was before you suggest it so, I lied to make it as a surprise" he said taking a deep breath. Kagura was about to take the present that he brought when suddenly he backed his hand to the back.

"Hey china where's my present?" He asked refusing to hand her the necklace.

"B-but I-" she was about to say something and didn't complete it.

"You punishment will be worth now" he grabbed her hand as he leaned to kiss her in the lips. Kagura pulled back after he kissed her.

"Sougo I..." she looked at his eyes "I'm pregnant" the police man froze in his place and stared at his wife.

"What?" He thought that he didn't hear well so he asked her in order to make sure of what he had heard.

"See I'm not the only one stupid here" she smirked at Sougo's reaction.

"Really china repeat what you said I think I didn't hear well" he said grabbing her both hands. Kagura raised her hand as she touched his cheek. She pulled the police man's head and put his forehead against her forehead. "You are going to become a father, baka"

"I'm.. a father"

...

The orange haired was looking out from the window. It was raining and she was watching the wet streets and the wet people. She leaned her head to the right side and started to remember the things happened every time the rain came down. She smiled at her tummy touching it softly. It's been already 4 months passed from the first time she knew about her pregnancy. Everyone was really shocked for hearing it. But, not to mention that they were also happy.

"We can go somewhere tomorrow" the brown haired guy entered their room resting his back on the wall as he crossed his arms. The orange haired beautiful woman moved her body to look at him. "I have a day off"

"Well, we can go to the festival"

"Festival? You will be able to have a shooting contest with that tummy?"

"You are insulting me, I'm Yato!"

"I will go easy in you because of your pregnancy"

"I don't need your pity keep it to yourself"

Laughs were heard through the house. The both of them were laughing in the others' reaction. "Sadist, you are funny"

"You are funnier" He hugged at her. The both of them looked at the window and the rain.

"It's still raining" Kagura said as she went deep in her husband's chest.

"Hmm"

"I always felt lonely while the rain is falling down" Kagura said making Sougo raise his head to look at her. He looked at her eyes to find a meaningful and emotional eyes. "I had a lot of bad memories that happened in the rain" she released him to stare at the window.

"My father left, my brother left and my mother died in a rainy day" she said touching the window with her hand. "No matter how much I tried to have fun in the rainy day... I just feel lonely" Kagura found a hand wrap around her.

"It's alright, you don't need to feel lonely" he rested his chin on her shoulder "I'm here for you" she smiled at his soft and warm words.

"That was until I and you became together, my rainy days slowly started to get better" she smiled believing that he was smiling too. "Your confess, your propose, even our marriage I remember that it was raining in the morning".

"The day you told me you loves me" he cut her off earning a light pink blush in her cheeks.

"I-I don't r-remember something like that!" she said looking at his face after removing his hands.

"You might don't remember but I do, the day you were sick" he smirked. Her blush darkened at hearing something like that. "Anyway" he wrapped his hands around her again. "Hmm"

"We can't forget the day that we knew about the pregnancy" he smiled as she nodded smiling back as the both put their hands on Kagura's tummy.

"No matter what happened in those rainy days, you have to believe that there will be better rainy days coming soon. And you have to believe that after the rain there is a sun" Sougo sounded.

"Yeah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The end**

**So what do you think Gintama's fans? This is my second attempt to write a Gintama fan fiction. I hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to leave a review**


End file.
